Mirror boy
Wszystko działo się dosyć niedawno w małym angielskim miasteczku. Kiedy to jeden dzień szczególnie odmienił życie pewnej rodziny. Był to grudniowy, mroźny poranek, gdy na ulicach i w parkach świeciło pustkami.W mieście otulonym jeszcze ciszą i snem istniało jednak miejsce gdzie zawsze panował chaos i gwar, czyli miejski szpital. Poranna chszątanina pielęgniarek i rozmowy lekarzy. Jest to bardzo dziwne miejsce zwyczajny szpital kojarzy się bardziej z chorobami, bólem i smutkiem, lecz ten przypominał hotel. Z każdej z sal dobiegały odgłosy debatowania na przeróżne tematy i śmiechy pacjentów. Co chwila na korytarzu można było zobaczyć radosne powitania. Jedna rodzina jednak nie mogła łączyć się w radości z innymi, otóż spotkało ją wielkie nieszczęście. Kobieta miała urodzić zdrowe bliźniaki , lecz coś poszło nie tak i jedno z dzieci musiało umrzeć, aby drugie mogło, żyć . Rodzice pogrążyli się w rozpaczy z powodu utraty dziecka, jednak z drugiej strony cieszyli iż urodził im się zdrowy synek. -Nie pozwolę by ci się coś stało, mały Tom' ie - powiedziała z troską matka patrząc na owiniętego w kocyk małego człowieczka. Lata mijały, a chłopiec rósł w w spokoju, bez zmartwień i trosk. Niestety później sprawy się pokomplikowały i rodzina musiała przenieść się do innego domu w poszukiwaniu pracy. - Ale tato, ja nie chce się wyprowadzać. -krzyknął zapłakany, sześcioletni Tom. Był on bardzo podobny do ojca. Czarne, krótkie, rozczochrane włosy, wielkie piwne oczy i blada cera. -Ja nie chcę!- Chłopczyk upuścił z ręki swojego pluszaka i zaczął ciągnąć tatę za garnitur. - Tom, musimy wyjechać. Ale tam gdzie jedziemy, będzie lepiej. Możesz poznać nowych przyjaciół.- Ojciec przykucnął patrząc prosto w zapłakane oczy chłopca. Tom skierował swój wzrok w stronę podłogi i pobiegł do swojego pokoju, co chwilę ocierając łzy spływające po policzkach. Tak w prawdzie rodzice nie wiedzieli co tak bardzo przywiązuje syna do domu. Nie miał tu zbyt wielu przyjaciół, siedział całymi dniami w pokoju sam, bawiąc się żołnierzykami i autkami. Pewnie to zwykłe przyzwyczajenie. -Jego pokój z wielkim oknem ukazującym codziennie wschód słońca. Bezkresna polana przed domem, koło której widniało ogromne jezioro. Teraz musiał się z tym rozstać i wyjechać w nieznane. Wszystko już było spakowane i wyniesione. Można było wyruszać w drogę. Tom oparty o szybę auta patrzył jak oddala się od swojego domu, łzy jak grochy nadal spływały mu po policzkach. -Kochanie, uwierz mi, że tam będzie lepiej- mama odwróciła się z przedniego siedzenia i uśmiechnęła do syna, lecz on nawet nie drgnął. Patrzył na miejsce jego wspomnień, które było coraz to dalej i dalej. Czuł się bezsilny. Droga była bardzo długa, więc chłopiec po około godzinie zasnął. Nie kończące się szczere pola, nieliczne stare domy, które mijali podczas jazdy dawały poczucie kręcenia się w kółko - wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Kiedy w końcu rodzina dojechała na miejsce, Tom nie do końca jeszcze obudzony spojrzał na wielki, stary, drewniany dom porośnięty bluszczem z każdej strony. Otoczony polaną sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej opuszczonego. Chłopczyk wyszedł z auta i rozglądnął się. Pole, wszędzie szczere pole, ucieszył go ten fakt, ponieważ obok jedno dawnego domu także był taki krajobraz. Kiedy rodzice wyciągnęli walizki, otworzyli drzwi wejściowe, a oczom Tom'a ukazał się wielki pokój z drewnianymi schodami prowadzącymi na górę. Pod jego stopami rozłożony był wielki, śmierdzący dywan, a na każdej ze ścian mieściły się przynajmniej dwa wyblakłe, zakurzone obrazy. -Trzeba tu wszystko odnowić- powiedziała mama chłopca, głośno sapiąc przez ciężką walizkę, którą trzymała w ręku.- Kochanie jeśli chcesz zobaczyć swoją sypialnie, to jest na górze, drzwi od razu na przeciwko schodów. Na pewno ci się spodoba - dodała patrząc się ze szczerym uśmiechem na chłopca, który wydawał się trochę zagubiony w tak wielkim domu. Tom szybko pobiegł na górę lekko potykając się o niektóre stopnie schodów i podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do jego nowego pokoju, lecz przez chwile się zawahał. Pomyślał, że jak mu się nie spodoba, i dawny pokój był lepszy, będzie chciał jeszcze bardziej wracać do starego domu. Postanowił stłumić swój lęk ciekawością i w końcu otworzyć wrota do sypialni. Zobaczył tam wielką pustą przestrzeń udekorowaną tylko przez średniej wielkości lustro w rogu pokoju. Był on o wiele większy od starego . Małe okna wpuszczały nieśmiałe promienie słońca, które ukazywały unoszący się kurz i pajęczyny w rogach pokoju. Chłopczyk bardzo zaciekawiony lustrem, przybliżył się do niego i przyglądną się swojemu odbiciu. Skóra chłopca była o wiele bledsza niż zwykle, wydawał się w nim strasznie wychudzony, ponieważ jego ubrania na nim wisiały, chociaż w rzeczywistości wcale tak nie było. Jednakże to co najbardziej przykuło jedno uwagę, to że oczy odbijające się w lustrzanej powłoce nie były piwne, tyko całe czarne. Tom nie wiadomo dlaczego, lecz się tego nie bał, tylko zwiększyło to jeszcze jego ciekawość i zaintrygowało. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i dotknął go ręką, uważnie przyglądają się swojemu odbiciu. - Cześć. - usłyszał przed sobą. Widział jak jego wargi w lustrze poruszają się, choć on sam tego nie robił. Tom ogromnie się przestraszył upadł na ziemie i zaczął krzyczeć, szybko posuwając się w stronę tylnej ściany. -Czego tak krzyczysz?. - Znów jego odbicie przemówiło, lecz ono nie siedziało skulone pod ścianą, tylko nadal stało wprost przed lustrem. Tom nie mógł nic powiedzieć, czuł jak oblewają go zimne poty, oraz mocny ucisk w brzuchu. Był sparaliżowany strachem. -Jesteś śmieszny - ponownie przemówił chłopczyk w lustrze patrząc z radosnym uśmiechem na Tom'a. - Kimmm ty.. ty jesteś? - wykrztusił z siebie jeszcze przerażony Tom. - Jestem twoim bratem ! - wykrzyknął chłopczyk, wymachując rękami na prawo i lewo. - Jak to? - odparł zdziwionym głosem Tom. W tym momencie chłopcy usłyszeli szybki stukot obcasów i głośne wołanie: -Co się stało, kochanie?!- to była zatroskana mama Tom'a, która usłyszała jego krzyk. - Nie mów, że tu jestem, to jest taka nasza tajemnica dobrze?-powiedziało przestraszone odbicie-Wtedy mogłaby wyrzucić to lustro i nigdy więcej byś mnie nie zobaczył. Tom zobaczył, że drzwi pokoju otwierają się z impetem, a w nich stoi zadyszana z biegu mama. - Co się stało?!-odetchnęła z ulgą gdy zobaczyła chłopca całego i zdrowego - Nic.... tylko.... - chłopiec gorączkowo szukał jakiegoś pretekstu. Bo co jeśli to naprawdę jego brat?- przestraszyłem się pająka. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, przykucnęła i popatrzyła się z troską w oczy malca, ręką czochrając jego czuprynę -Kiedy tu posprzątamy nie będzie żadnych pająków. Będziesz mieć najlepszy pokój na świecie! Co ty na to? - Dobrze. - krótko odpowiedział i popatrzył się na lustro. Nie było tam jego brata.. Zniknął... Tak po prostu. -Za chwilę będzie obiad. Idziesz mi pomóc z robieniem deseru? - powiedziała mama kierując się w stronę drzwi. - Dobrze za chwilę zejdę. Kobieta jeszcze raz popatrzyła się z troską na chłopaka, który wpatrywał się znów w lustro. -Nie martw się wyrzucimy je, nie będzie zagracać twojego pokoju... - Nie!- wykrzyknął chłopiec, a matka zrobiła zdziwioną minę. - Czemu nie? -Bo .. -Tom się przeraził. Przecież nie powie o swoim bracie... nie może. - Bo mi się podoba- w końcu wydusił z siebie chłopczyk nie znajdując lepszego argumentu. -Dobrze kochanie. - powiedziała mama z jeszcze większym uśmiechem wychodząc z pokoju. Chłopczyk odetchną z ulgą i znowu zerkną na lustro. Znów znajdował się tam mały chłopczyk tylko, że teraz siedział na podłodze i wpatrywał się z uwagą w Tom'a. Widać, że był bardzo zadowolony. -Dziękuje, że mnie nie wydałeś- Powiedział po chwili. -P.pprosze.- trochę niepewnym tonem wyrzekł Tom.- A jak ty się nazywasz? - dodał - Mam na imię ... Znaczy miałem mieć Matt. -Jak to miałeś mieć na imię? - No bo nie żyję..- po tych słowach Tom'owi zakręciło się w głowie. - Lecz dzięki temu ty żyjesz- kontynuował Matt- Tom nie mógł nic z siebie wykrztusić - ale to nudna i ponura historia, więc nie każ mi jej opowiadać. Chłopiec podszedł do Matt'a i usiadł na przeciwko jego . Rozdzieleni przez śmierć bracia wreszcie się spotkali, a na przeszkodzie do normalności stała im jedynie cienka powłoka lustra, łącząca dwa światy ze sobą. - Mam brata? - pomyślał głośno Tom, robiąc minę człowieka myślącego , co dziecku w wieku sześciu lat wychodziło dość zabawnie.-Ale fajnie, mam brata! -Chłopiec zerwał się na równe nogi i wykrzyknął. Matt' a ucieszyła reakcja przyjaciela, lecz jeszcze nie mógł w to uwierzyć. - Wreszcie nie będę sam. - Szepnął do siebie patrząc na dzikie tańce brata. Tom od tej pory całe dnie przebywał w swoim pokoju z bratem. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, lecz nigdy im się nie nudziło. Sypialnia chłopca została wyremontowana, już nie przypominała tego starego, wyniszczonego i pustego pokoju, który zastał wcześniej. Ściany były pomalowane niebieską farbą, podłoga już tak bardzo nie skrzypiała, a sufit ozdabiał mały, zielony żyrandol. Wszędzie gdzie spojrzeć porozwalane były zabawki, czy to żołnierzyki , czy samochody na sterowanie. Jednak z tego wszystkiego Tom, lubił to stare zakurzone lustro, które kryło w sobie osobę najbliższą jego sercu. Kiedy chłopczyk zaczął chodzić do szkoły brat pomagał mu odrabiać zadania domowe. Chociaż nigdy nie był na lekcjach bardzo dużo umiał z książek, które czytał na głos jego najlepszy przyjaciel podczas nauki. Tom'owi szkoda było, że taki umysł zmarnował się przez to nieszczęście. Zawsze się zastanawiał jak to by było gdyby Matt żył, lecz nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić. Dni mijały, a chłopcy rośli, dziwiło to Tom'a, że brat także rośnie choć jest duchem, lecz nigdy nie miał odwagi o to zapytać. Chłopiec w szkole nie miał zbytnio kolegów i stał się klasową tajemnicą. Z nikim nie gadał i nie siedział, jednak oceny miał bardzo dobre, ponieważ w domu uczył go wszystkiego Matt. Nie miał on nawet potrzeby zadawania się z kimś ze szkoły, do pewnego momentu kiedy poznał piękną dziewczynę. Miała ona na imię Jessica, piękne, długie, blond włosy i niebieskie, jak ocean oczy. Zakochał się w niej i szczęśliwie ona w nim także. Tom coraz mniej rozmawiał ze swoim bratem, przez co Matt stał się zazdrosny. Zauroczony chłopak jedna nie widział złości brata. -Gdzie tym razem szlajałeś się z tą swoją panienką?- Powiedział wkurzony chłopak, gdy Tom późnym wieczorem wrócił do domu i położył się na łóżko. -A co cie to obchodzi?- odpowiedział marzycielskim tonem, patrząc na sufit jakby ukrywało się tam gwieździste niebo . -No to, że mi się tu nudzi, codziennie gnije uwięziony w tym cholernym lustrze, a ty już nawet się do mnie nie odezwiesz. - wykrzyczał Matt -Daj spokój dużo z tobą gadam, a że mam 15 lat to jest najlepszy czas, żebym trochę się zabawił. Bo później praca i starość. -Wyobraź sobie, że mam tyle samo lat co ty, też chciał bym mieć dziewczynę, włóczyć się po mieście, ale nie mogę- Powiedział ściszonym głosem spuszczając głowę na dół. Tom' owi zrobiło się bardzo głupio. Faktycznie miał tyle samo lat co on, a jego jedynym zajęciem było gadanie z nim, ale on nie umrze, a on tak. Chłopiec nie wiedział sam co o tym myśleć. -Dobrze, a więc jutro przyjdę od razu ze szkoły do domu i będę z tobą caluteńkie popołudnie i wieczór. -Dobrze. - smutna twarz Matta rozweseliła się. -Kochanie z kim rozmawiasz? - krzyknęła z dołu mama chłopców - Przez telefon z Jessicą - Odkrzyknął chłopak przygotowany już na taką sytuacje. -Daj jej w końcu spać słoneczko i sam idź do łóżka, bo jak pamiętam jutro masz ważny test. - Dobrze, ale nie nazywaj mnie już słoneczko!- warknął Tom - Dobrze, dobranoc. - słychać było rozbawiony głos matki. -Co? Jaki test? Przecież się nic nie uczyłeś?- Powiedział zaciekawiony Matt. -Uczyłem.... Ale nie w domu...- odpowiedział jąkając się chłopak. -Nadal nie umiesz kłamać- Brat lekko się uśmiechną, zaplótł ręce i popatrzył się na leżącego Tom'a. -Oj daj spokój nie jesteś moją matką, z testem dam sobie radę. - po tych słowach chłopak ziewną, coś tam jeszcze wymamrotał i zasną. -Dobranoc... - powiedział Matt do śpiącego przyjaciela. Na następny dzień była piękna pogoda. Radosne słońce świeciło bardziej niż zwykle, i nie było ani jednej chmury. Tom wstał przywitał brata i poszedł się ubierać. Zjadł śniadanie i pobiegł na autobus. Jego życie nie wyglądało tak jak wcześniej, czyli samotny chłopak siedzący w ostatniej ławce pod ścianą. Miał bardzo dużo przyjaciół i czuł się z tym bardzo dobrze. -Hej,Tom idziesz dzisiaj z nami do Jacoba po lekcjach? - zapytał się Oscar. z którym chłopak siedział w ławce. - Nie mogę... muszę.. uczyć się w domu. - odpowiedział szukając jakiegoś wytłumaczenia. - No weź nie daj się prosić, robimy imprezę. Mówię ci będzie super!- nadal namawiał go przyjaciel. -No nie wiem.... ale... - Oj daj spokój, jak nie przyjdziesz to się obrażę na śmierć. Jessica też idzie. - No dobra przyjdę, ale tylko na chwilę..- powiedział niepewnie chłopak. - Świetnie! Z tobą nigdy nie ma nudy, impreza musi się udać!- krzyknął i walnął Tom'a w ramię. -Matt nie powinien się obrazić, jutro przyjdę od razu po szkole i wtedy sobie pogadamy- wymamrotał chłopak opierając głowę o szybę w autobusie i wpatrując się w mijane domy. -Coś mówiłeś? - Zapytał się Oscar. - Nie nic, już nic.... Tom tego dnia do domu przyszedł grubo po 23.00. Bał się wchodzić do pokoju, ponieważ wiedział, że czeka go długa i męcząca rozmowa z bratem. Jednak co miał innego zrobić. Chwycił za klamkę zrobił głęboki wdech i otworzył powoli drzwi. Od razu spojrzał na lustro. Stał tam Matt obrócony tyłem do niego, wyraźnie obrażony. - Matt ja cię przepraszam, ale.... - Ale ?jakie, ale! Okłamujesz mnie, zostawiasz samego na całe dnie! Zapominasz o mnie! - wykrzyczał . -Oj daj spokój, jutro na pewno przyjdę, obiecuję. - Nie, nie przyjdziesz, znam cię! Pójdziesz pewnie gdzieś z tą idiotką i mnie znowu olejesz! -Ej nie mów tak o Jessice! Nie jest idiotką, jak już to ty nim jesteś! I ty przecież nie żyjesz ja ja tak, więc daj mi cieszyć się nim do cholery! Po tych słowach zapanowała grobowa cisza. - Matt... przepraszam ja nie chciałem, byłem zdenerwowany.... - Tom uświadomił sobie co powiedział i jakie głupie to było. - Dobra, tak jestem idiotą ,i tak... umarłem, nie ma problemu, dam ci żyć. - Chłopak przytakiwał wpatrują się w podłogę. - Jak tak sądzisz to spoko, ja już twoim bratem nie jestem i nie chcę być. - Przestań, nie mów tak , my zawsze będziemy braćmi, nie pamiętasz? Na dobre i na złe?. - Tom poczuł jakby jego żołądek obrócił się do góry nogami. Matt już nic nie powiedział tylko gdzieś znikną. Tak samo nie było go rano gdy chłopak szedł do szkoły. Tom martwił się, że już nigdy nie zobaczy brata, lecz także był na niego zły- Co nie rozumiał, że chce się trochę zabawić i nadrobić te stracone lata? Siedział tak w autobusie ciągle o tym myśląc- o wczorajszej kłótni, kiedy przysiadła się do niego Jessica. -Cześć kochanie, nie zapomniałeś o naszej dzisiejszej randce? Co nie? - powiedziała przytulając się do jego ramienia. - Co? Że co? A.. tak ... tak .. pamiętam, jak bym mógł zapomnieć? - Tom wymusił sztuczny uśmiech. - To dobrze - dziewczyna pocałowała go w policzek i pobiegła do koleżanek. - Cholera, całkowicie o tym zapomniałem. Jak ją odwołam Jessica śmiertelnie się na mnie obrazi, ale z drugiej strony mogę już więcej nie zobaczyć Matt' a jak na nią pójdę- chłopak myślał gorączkowo co by było gorsze - No, ale on sam powiedział, że braćmi nie jesteśmy więc po co mam wracać do domu, żeby go błagać o wybaczenie?. Nie ... nie on mnie powinien przeprosić. Tom wrócił do domu znów późnym wieczorem. -Mamo jestem już! - krzykną rzucając plecak na kanapę. Odpowiedziała mu tylko głucha cisza. Chłopak bardzo się zdziwił i zaczął szukać matki. Odetchną z ulgą kiedy zobaczył, że jej głowa spoczywa na oparciu fotela w pokoju gościnnym obrócona w stronę pułki z książkami tyłem do Tom'a. . -Mamo, czego nic niemów.... - Chłopak widząc mamę zrobił się blady jak ściana, poczuł mocny ucisk w brzuchu, a jego nogi omówiły mu posłuszeństwa i opadł na ziemię. Tak to była jego matka, lub to co po niej pozostało. Na twarzy wymalowane było przerażenie, cała we krwi, z wieloma ranami kłutymi , pozbawiona rąk i nóg. Ten widok sprawił, że Tom zwymiotował. Kto mógł być takim potworem!? To pytanie krążyło mu po głowie. Czuł się taki bezradny. Ukląkł przy zwłokach i zaczął płakać. -A co z Matt'em ?! - jeszcze bardziej przeraził się i pobiegł , czym prędzej do swojego pokoju, zastał tam rozbite lustro. - Nie , nie to nie możliwe- chłopak pochylił się i zaczą zbierać kawałki szkła, bardzo się przy tym kalecząc. Nagle z dołu usłyszał głośny śmiech. Od razu zbiegł po schodach biorąc ze sobą scyzoryk, który dostał od swojego dziadka , nie bojąc się ani trochę. Było już obojętne czy umrze ,czy będzie żył. Odgłosy najwyraźniej dobiegały z salonu więc tam się udał. Nikogo jednak tam nie widział. Zaczął się rozglądać. Żadnej żywej duszy, a jednak ktoś się śmiał i wyraźnie było to słychać. Tom biegał rozwścieczony po całym pokoju biegając dookoła kanapy i stolik po kilka razy, gdy kątem oka w lustrze zobaczył postać. Był to Matt, to on się tak śmiał. Trzymał się za brzuch i szczerzył zęby, które nie były takie jak przedtem, zmieniły się w ostre kły. Jego ubranie było całe we krwi. - Co ty zrobiłeś?! - krzyną pełen lęku Tom. -Nudziło mi się - odpowiedział ocierając łzy rękawem. - ale miałem zabawę - znowu parskną śmiechem. Jego oczy były teraz czerwone, a skóra bledsza. - Ty potworze! -chłopiec rykną dławiąc się łzami. - To powtarzała twoja matka, może byś wymyślił coś innego co?- Po tych słowach wyszczerzył jeszcze bardziej zęby. - Za chwile powinien przyjść ojciec, wtedy to dopiero będzie ubaw. Faktycznie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, a oczy Matt'a zabłysły jak dwie czerwone iskry. Tom popatrzył się na drzwi wejściowe, a później na lustro, w którym zobaczył tylko swoje odbicie. -Cholera, on może być wszędzie - chłopak złapał się za głowę i pobiegł ratować ojca -Tato, musimy uciekać.- powtarzał Tom pchając tatę za drzwi, lecz on nawet nie drgną. -O co ci chodzi? - powiedział z uśmiechem - jak to kolejny żart to ci się nie udał.Czekaj co ci się stało w ręce? - zaniepokoił się gdy zobaczył zakrwawione ręce syna - Nic skaleczyłem się... -Gdzie jest mama? - Ona.. ona nie żyje - znów łzy ściekły na policzki Tom'a - Co?!- ojciec odepchnął lekko syna i zaczął biegać po całym domu wołając żonę. Kiedy ją wreszcie odnalazł zareagował tak samo jak chłopiec. - Tato musimy uciekać - powiedział powoli Tom, łapiąc go za ramię . -Co za gnojek mógł zrobić takie świństwo?! - Opowiem ci potem, ale teraz musimy się z tąd wyno.... - No proszę, proszę, cała familia w komplecie. - zarechotał Matt -Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał z przerażeniem mężczyzna widząc trupio-bladą postać w lustrze obok regału z książkami, trzymającą w ręku tasak. -Naprawdę mnie nie poznajesz?... Tatusiu. Źrenice ojca rozszerzyły się, już zrozumiał z kim prowadzi dialog. -Matt? -Brawo, poznałeś mnie!- chłopak klasną w ręce z zadowoleniem. -Ale przecież ty... -Nie żyję? Och tak nie żyję , lecz jakimś dziwnym trafem da się mnie zobaczyć! Niesamowite, nieprawdaż- po tych słowach uśmiechną się ukazując swoje kły. -Czekaj... Ty zabiłeś moją żonę?! -Nagroda za spostrzegawczość! No chyba inteligencje to odziedziczyłem po matce , bo ty chyba do tych najbystrzejszych to nie należysz. Słysząc to mężczyzna podniósł się , wziął kij bejsbolowy leżący na biurku i podszedł do lustra. Wziął zamach i gdy miał już przywalić z wielkim impetem w szklaną powłokę poczuł, że ktoś zimną, skostniałą dłonią trzyma go za nadgarstek. Popatrzył przed siebie, a jego oczom ukazał się Matt, którego ręka wystawała poza lustro. -Tego to się nie spodziewałeś co nie? - po tych słowach chłopak zrobił krok za ramkę lustra i wbił ostrze w brzuch ojca, który powoli zsuną się na ziemię- Żyjesz jeszcze? - zaczął kopać nieruchome ciało- Chyba tak, ale tobą zajmiemy się później, mam jeszcze inne sprawy na głowie. Matt wyrzucił tasak i wziął do ręki kij bejsbolowy - to jest o wiele lepsze - mrukną do siebie do siebie podrzucając narzędzie zbrodni w dłoni. Po czym powoli skierował wzrok na przerażonego Toma skulonego w kącie pokoju. Zaczął do niego podchodzić, a każdy krok przyprawiał przestraszonego chłopaka o zawrót głowy -Zawsze mówiłeś, że chciałbyś zagrać w horrorze, więc masz. Jest bardzo podobnie, tylko bez kamerzysty, a emocje są bardzo prawdziwe. Możesz czuć się jak w tym filmie hmm.... jak on miał..... a no tak! Krwawa Mary. Czuj się jak w nim!Jest tylko jedna różnica w tym wszystkim , ona nie istnieje...... - Matt staną nad skulonym Tom'em opierając się o kij. Złapał go za włosy i pociągną, aby ten wstał . Był on nadzwyczaj silny jak na piętnastolatka. - A ja tak - chłopak wziął zamach i z całej siły uderzył Tom'a w głowę roztrzaskując mu czaszkę. Chłopak usłyszał zagłuszany nieprzerwanym piskiem demoniczny śmiech, a później cisza... niekończąca się cisza. Kategoria:Opowiadania